Cute Together
by goofyduxs777
Summary: "You know, you'd look cute together" That's all Ginny's been saying to Hermione and it's driving her crazy. But why, is she really single? Secrets are revealed. Other character pop up every so often. My first Dramione Fanfiction. Blaise/Ginny Draco/Hermione Hermione/Ginny friendship. Enjoy.


**Author note: Yes I have converted from glee to harry potter. I've read a billion fan fictions all ready. And if I have so many requests I might finish my Glee ones. However I'm more into the Harry Potter's. As you know this is Dramione obviously but there are appearances of Blaise/Ginny and Harry/Ginny mentions. I'm also thinking of either Luna or Pansy for Harry. So if you review, I might have a better opinion on which of the two to choose. I don't really care much for Ron but if you desperately want him to have a pairing then by all means review and tell.  
**  
**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Hermione and Ron would not end up together and there would have been more friendship scenes between Ginny and Hermione. So this obviously means I am no JK Rowling.  
**  
**Summary: "You know, you'd look cute together" That's all Ginny's been saying to Hermione and it's driving her crazy. But why, is she really single… Secrets are revealed**.

Cute Together

"You know, you'd look cute together." Ginny said breaking my thoughts.

"Who, you and Blaise" I reply flippantly.

"Obviously, but no, Mione I'm talking about you."

"Me, why on Earth would Blaise and I look cute together." I say slightly amused at her put out face.

"Oh... NO! Blaise is mine. No, no I mean you a-"

"Oh for god sake, I'm not going to be with Ron. I just don't feel that way about him, I know he's your brother, but it won't work. I-."

"Oh shut up, I'm not talking about Ron. Before I was so ever rudely interrupted," I scoffed. "I was say-ing that you and-"

"Girls I found you. " I hear a male voice behind me.

"Why, is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, not really just Malfoy being his usual git like self." Ginny scoffed rolled her eyes and looked dejected.

"Dr-Malfoy I thought he stopped being a prat" I asked.

"So did I Mione but he seem to be... well Malfoy."

Ginny POV

I saw Hermione go from a hurt face to stubbornish one before I saw he put her mask of indifference as she sighed. I see Ron as oblivious as ever. "Oh, R-right I wonder why" she tries to say flippantly but I see right through it.

"You alright?" I ask

"Huh...Yea course. I'm going to see Ma-Harry… see if he's alright." Whose Ma… must be my imagination? Before I could pick her up on it she's left and I'm stuck with my brother. Ron sits down…groan, he wants something.

"So… Gin what were you talking about," He said drawling on his words.

"Nothing that concerns you, big brother. I assume that's not really why you're here, still have feelings for Hermione?"

"Yes! I mean… No. Maybe." His face going brighter then both our hairs combined. "I'm just here for Harry. He wants to know why you broke up with him."

"It's complicated"

"He thinks you want to get back together, well he does" He says slowly. "He's hoping anyway."

"NO! When I ended it means over finished, gone, and completed. "I stood up crossing my arms my over my chest.

"Ginny. Where you cheating on him?" How dare that…prick suggest something… argh.

"Piss of Ron" - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Common Room

Everyone was talking normally until a screech came out of nowhere. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, what did you stay to Ron" Everyone was silent, until everyone scurried of to their rooms.

"Hey Gin, are you my girlfriend again" Harry asked in a fail attempt at being seductive.

"I loved you, I did Harry, but the war changes things. Harry we fell out. Everyone changed so did we" Ginny replied in a tired voice.

"Oh come on Ginny, no one really involved in the war changed, Ron and Mione didn't change" Harry exclaimed walking closer to Ginny.

"Of course Ron didn't change, but Hermione has, haven't you noticed. The know-it-all personality has changed into a closed book"

"No she hasn't Ginny, you've changed you have this weird perception of this war"

"Harry, honestly you assume things too much"

"So what are you saying then" Harry said in a very frustrated voice.

"Harry you're so oblivious to everyone else's problems as you most likely think you've had the worst life as of yet."

"Of course I care, I have always cared"

"Harry! Let. Me. Finish. You weren't the only one who suffered, Harry we all did, I lost a brother. Yes Harry you lost your parents at the age of 1, but you've adapted. We miss everyone who didn't make it Harry as much as you do."

"I know tha-"

"Do you know why Hermione didn't go back to Australia" Ginny was so frustrated she was about to blow her best friends biggest secret. "She stayed back, to help everyone grieve, she was so selfless… but in the muggle world her life was not so happy."

"Her- what?" Harry was confused.

"She, she lost everything," Harry was silent. Then his eyes grew huge, as he looked towards the fat lady portrait. I turned around to look. It was only Hermione, HERMIONE! Did I say too much, she's in shock? She stiffened against the wall and walked forward.

**End Note: Finito… can any of you guess what the big secret is? Hermione explains it in the next chapter. Any suggestion will be good. I really don't know what genre to put it as so if someone can send reviews or messages on that as well please. I've written the next chapter however I have not typed it, so it might be around a week or fortnight tops. Also some criticism or where you'd like this story to go. You can even review if you think this is rubbish. Which I hope you don't. Anyway… reverting from that, hope you enjoy my Dramione story.**


End file.
